


A Relationship With Tony Stark

by LX60



Category: Dr. Strange - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), MCU
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facial, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Restraints, Roleplay, Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing a Body, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Stripping, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Work In Progress, collaring, facesitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LX60/pseuds/LX60
Summary: PWP SmutReader is in a light D/s relationship with Tony Stark who sometimes shares her with Stephen Strange.  This just includes various explicit sex scenes.  There is no plot.Tony Stark/ReaderTony Stark/Stephen Strange/ReaderStephen Strange/Reader





	1. Overstimulated

Overstimulated - Tony Stark x Reader x Stephen Strange x Voyeur!Loki  
Porn without plot, Smut, Dom!Tony, Dom!Stephen, sub!Reader, restraint, spanking, threesome, unprotected sex, oral sex, vaginal sex, voyeurism, 

You are sitting in your office at the Avengers Tower, on the floor you share with your boyfriend, Tony Stark. Many say that the relationship won't last and you are just a rebound after Pepper. The doubts about Tony's feelings flood your mind and distract you from writing.

You are a freelance writer who wants to continue doing what she loves. Tony insists that you don't have to work, but you want to keep building your portfolio, just in case everyone is right about your relationship with Tony. You sigh and rub your eyes then look down at the papers spread out before you for your article.

"Whatcha sighing about sweetheart," comes a voice from the doorway. It is Tony. He comes up behind you and places his hands on your shoulders and he drags one hand up your neck while the other plays with your hair. His lips descend to your neck where he begins to kiss up towards your ear. His hot breaths make you aroused. You lean back to give him better access and he takes advantage of it. "No answer?" He inquires.

"Just frustrated with the article is all," and you wave your hands towards the papers on your desk. 

"Well, how about you take a break?" He huskily breathes into your ear while he stops playing with your hair to drag his hand down to your breasts.

"I suppose I can do that," you respond.

Tony turns your chair around and you see how he is dressed for the first time since he walked into your office. He is in a leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath and fitted leather pants. Your mouth gets dry and you run your eyes up and down his body. You hear him chuckle. "You like what you see?" You soundlessly nod in response to his question. "Stand," he orders. You quickly follow his command and can tell this is about to get sinfully kinky and you become wetter.

Without any other comments, Tony walks towards you, pushes you against the wall, and flattens his body against yours. You moan out and he crashes his lips on yours and takes advantage that your mouth was open from your moan and aggressively puts his tongue in your mouth. You wrap your arms around his neck and he begins to grind against you and you can feel his hardening cock against you. He breaks the kiss and pulls your shirt over your head. You move your hands to slip off his leather jacket and he pulls your hands away and says, "nope," without and explanation. Your bra comes off and then he pulls your pants and underwear down your legs together. Once they reach your ankles, you kick them away.

Tony takes a step back and runs his eyes up and down your now naked form. "Stay," he orders and then walks over to the open door. You whine in response to him walking away from you. He bends down and opens a bag that wasn't there before he entered. He pulls out a riding crop and one of his Ironman gauntlets. He doesn't close the door.

"Tony," you start so you can ask him to close the door. 

"Door stays open," he interrupts as he arrives back in front of you. You look at him anxiously and don't know how to respond. You go to open your mouth again and Tony cuts you off, "It stays open (y/n)." He clearly doesn't want to discuss this. You decide to ignore it. He presses his body against you again with the riding crop in one hand and the IronMan gauntlet in the other and slides a thigh between your legs and against your pussy. You wordlessly look between the crop and gauntlet. Tony only smirks. That smirk turns you on even more.

Tony places the riding crop in your mouth and commands you to hold it there while he pulls your wrists above your head. He uses the gauntlet to restrain your hands above your head and pulls the crop from your mouth. "Now," Tony begins in your ear, "I want you to grind against my leg. No orgasm. Just grind and show me what a needy little slut you are. No holding back your moans." 

You begin to rub yourself against his leg. With both hands free, thanks to the gauntlet, he runs them up up and down your body. Sometimes playing with your nipples, sometimes pulling your hair, sometimes placing his fingers in your mouth and telling you to suck on them. If you show signs of slowing down your grinding, he orders you to keep going.

As your juices begin to cover more and more of the leather, it becomes more arousing. The pants don't absorbs your juices, but rather allow it to sit on the surface for you to slide against. After about ten minutes, Tony says, "stop," and pulls away from you. He looks down and sees your juices all over his leg. "It looks like you made a mess, my little slut. You will need to be punished. Turn around." You turn around and the gauntlet stays around your wrists. Tony pushes his body against your back and grinds his erection into your ass and then steps away.

You suddenly feel the keeper of the riding crop against your clit. He drags the keeper down your slit and pushes it slightly into your pussy. He pulls it out. "You are soaked (y/n)," he remarks. Without another word, you feel the keeper smack against your ass. You gasp and feel Tony's hand stroke where it hit. He withdraws his hand and you feel another strike. This continues for 15 strikes and you get wetter with each time. You need Tony inside you. Suddenly, you hear a voice.

"Stark, this is obviously a bad time." You whip your head around to see Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, standing in the doorway in his robes. You can see his eyes roaming your body.

"Not at all," Tony replies. "I asked you to come help out a bit with my subbie here."

"Really?" The doctor asks.

"Yup. Want to come check her out?" Tony says. You want to protest, but you have always found Strange attractive and Tony knows a male, male, female threesome has been a fantasy of yours for some time. He could not have picked a better person as the third. Strange walks up to you.

"May I touch?" He asks you to ensure this is consensual. You nod. Strange slides his hands against your ass and then spanks you. You let out a moan. Tony comes to stand next to you, his back against the wall. He watches Strange run his hands over your body. You watch Tony. He seems to be enjoying seeing Strange touch you. You file this away in your mind. Strange brings his body against your back and runs his hands over your breasts, stomach, and thighs. He grinds against you and you can feel his hardening erection.

"Sir," you get out and look at Tony, "I need to come." He looks at you.

"Do you think you you deserve to come?" Your Dom asks you. You nod. "You can come now, but you will need to wait an hour to come again. If you wait until I fuck that tight pussy and Strange is down your throat, you get to come at any time the rest of the night," he said.

"I'll wait until you are in me and Dr. Strange is down my throat," you tell him. He nods.

"So Strange, what would you like to do with her?"

"Fucking her throat and cunt then ejaculating onto her sounds like a good idea to me." You moan in desire.

"I think she agrees," Tony says. "Let us move this into the living room." You didn't like that idea. Any of the Avengers could walk in.

"How about the bedroom?" You ask. 

"You scared of being seen my little slut? Cause I would rather like an audience if they do walk in," Tony responds. While you like this idea, you are still worried. You nod and follow your Dom out of the room with Strange following behind you. "Bend over the arm of the couch," Tony orders. You do as you are told. Strange comes to your shoulders while Tony stand behind you. You hear the zipper of Tony's pants while you watch Strange pull out his cock. 

You look towards the windows and you see Loki sitting on the couch across from you. You look to Tony and Strange and neither see him there. Your eyes widen as you realize that they can't see Loki. You stare at Loki and he places a finger to tell you to be quiet then pulls his own cock out and watches. 

Strange is now in front of you with his cock out. He lightly smacks your lips with it. "Stick out your tongue," he orders. You stick out your tongue while you feel Tony sliding his cock between your clit and your entrance. Strange taps the tip of his cock on your tongue and then slides the whole thing into your mouth. You swallow him to the hilt. You see Loki move to the couch right next to you three to watch. You continue sucking Strange and you feel Tony slide into you. You hum around the cock in your mouth and go up and down on it. Tony is roughly fucking you hard and fast. Loki is stroking himself.

You are overstimulated. Your body is on fire with arousal and you know you are going to come. "I want you to come when I do, my little slut," Tony tells you as he picks the pace up even more. He reaches around and plays with your clit. You can feel the orgasm coming. You pull off of Strange's cock and tell Tony that you are going to come. "Me too," he says. "Come for me, my little slut." The walls of your pussy quiver and contract around Tony's cock. You feel him come inside you while he rides out both of your orgasms. He pulls out of you then zips his pants up. "Your turn Strange." Strange pulls himself out of you mouth and prepares to enter you while Tony sits down in a chair to watch.

Without any warning, Strange plunges into you and you cry out. The pace is brutal and the thrusts are hard. He reaches around you and plays with your clit. You feel the beginning of the building of your orgasm. Strange's hands are rough and uncoordinated, but get the job done. He goans and says, "I'm going to come."

"Come in her," Tony says. "Reminder her how much of a filthy slut she is that she had two men come in her tonight." Strange nods.

Your orgasm is nearly there again. You suddenly come again and your walls tighten around Strange's cock. Strange returns in kind, coming inside of you. You are coming down from the high and see Loki coming from stroking himself.

Strange pulls out of you and Tony stands up and goes behind you. "Look at that" Tony remarks to Strange, "such a slut, letting two men come in her within minutes." They watch all three of our juices run from your cunt down your leg. A smack connects with your ass. "Good job (y/n). Strange, feel free to come by to join us anytime." Strange nods, creates a portal, and leaves. You are still bent over the arm of the couch. "Stand up," Tony commands. You stand up and turn around to Tony. "You look so thoroughly fucked my little slut," Tony says and he slides his arms around your waist and kisses you. "Too bad nobody came in," Tony chuckles.

"There was someone here, watching," you say.

"Who?"

"Loki."

"WHAT!" Yells Tony.


	2. Sharing

Sharing - Stephen Strange x Reader, Tony Stark x Reader

Porn without plot, smut, Dom!Stephen, sub!Reader, Dom!Tony, restraint, oral sex, vaginal sex, spanking, fingering, unprotected sex, sex toys

You are sitting in the living room of the Avengers Tower, wanting to spend time with your boyfriend, Tony Stark, but he is in his lab, working on the Ironman suit. Being horny, you decide to text him a sexy picture to get him to come upstairs. Stripping off your shirt and pants, you drop them next to you, do a sexy pose, take a selfie, and send it off to Tony, hoping he gets the point. "Hey J, can you tell Tony to check his phone?" You ask the AI.

"Of course Ms. (l/n)," Jarvis replies.

Soon you are getting a text from Tony. 'Horny are you, my little one? I am busy, but let me see what I can do to take care of you.' You stare at the text quizzically. What does Tony mean? You simply text back 'Okay Sir.' You wait. Your phone buzzes a few mintues later and you read 'Strange is coming to play with you. He is your Dom for the moment. No touching yourself until he gets there.' You snicker to yourself. Evidently Stephen enjoyed the threesome Tony, he, and you had previously.

Waiting, you lay down on the couch, still only in your underwear. You want to touch yourself, but were told not to, so you just stare out of the window. Suddenly, you hear the woosh of a portal opening and you look over the back of the couch and see Stephen step out. He casts his eyes around the room and they settle on you. It is arousing, being shared. It seems if Tony is too busy to take care of you, he will make sure you are.

Stephen comes around the side of the couch and sees your current state of undress, to which he raises an eyebrow. "Hiya Stephen," you say.

"Hello (y/n). I assume Stark told you I would be coming?" He asks.

"Yup," you simply respond. He comes toward you and kneels by the couch you are still laying on.

"I want you to strip for me," Stephen says in a low voice. You grin at him, stand up, and gesture to the couch you were just on. He sits down.

"Hey J, dim the lights and play 'Naughty Girl' by Beyonce," you tell the AI. Jarvis quickly delivers and you turn around to Stephen as the beat begins. You shake your hips to the beat and move closer to him. At various points during the song your ass is grinding onto his lap while other times you are bent over to show him your ass. He mutters about wanting to spank you and then fuck you into oblivion.

Halfway through the song, the stripping begins. You first take off your bra, then quickly straddle him, pushing your breasts into his face while grinding on him. His cock is rock hard at this point and you lean back to give him a nice view. He runs his hands all over your body. Getting off his lap, you turn around and begin to slowly pull down your underwear, bending down as they slide down your legs. You toss them to the side, spread your legs, and bend over to display to him your pussy. Glancing at Stephen, you see him rubbing himself through his robes.

Getting down on your hands a knees, you crawl over to him and kneel in front of him, staring at his covered cock. You slide your hands up his legs, lean close, and being to stroke him through his pants. At this point, he pulls his cock out and orders you to suck it. Gladly, you take the tip into your mouth and swirl your tongue around the head. You inch your way further down until you are at the base. 

Stephen slides his hands into your hair and beings to throatfuck you. You moan as he becomes rougher. He pulls out and drags you up to him and roughly kisses you. His hand slides down your body and he begins to slide a finger inside of you while you kiss. "Straddle me," he orders. You do so. This give him better access to your cunt and he slides a second finger into you. You begin to rock your hips to his in and out motions with his fingers. 

After awhile, he pulls his fingers out, but you continue grinding on his cock and covering it in your juices. He leans forward and you hear a noise, but you don't know what it is. Suddenly, you feel fabric pull your arms behind you and realize it is Stephen's cloak. You raise an eyebrow at him and he just smirks. The smirk goes directly to your core. With your arms restrained behind you, your breasts are out in front of him. As you grind on him, he begins to suck on and play with your nipples.

You feel a pressure on them and you look down to see him placing clamps on your nipples. He attaches them and then pulls lightly on them. You moans. There is another end to the clamps and you realize it is a clit clamp and you feel him stroking your clit to prepare to put it on you. He slides the clit clamp on and the cloak pulls you back so you are on full display to Stephen. He rakes his eyes up and down your body.

His hand slips between you to grasp his cock and you feel him sliding it from your clit to your entrance. He slides into you. "You are so wet for me, (y/n). So welcoming," he says. As he begins to fuck you, you moan at the feeling of fullness. This continues for a few minutes until he lifts you up and pushes you down on the couch so he is now on top. 

He becomes rougher with you as he speeds up and deepens his thrusts. At each thrust, the nipple and clit clamps pull at you in a delicious way. "I'm going to come," Stephen breathes into your ear.

"Me too," you moan. He speeds up his thrusts and you feel your orgasm building in you. You go over the edge and moan loudly. Stephen comes inside you with a moan while the walls of your pussy tighten and spasm around his cock.

As you both come down from your orgasms, you hear the elevator ding to say someone is arriving. You look around the couch to see Tony walk off. He comes over to the couch and asks, " Did you both enjoy yourselves?"


	3. Stripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Tony, sub!Reader, unprotected sex, oral sex, sex toy, anal training, stripping

Stripped - Tony Stark x Reader

Dom!Tony, sub!Reader, unprotected sex, oral sex, sex toy, anal training, stripping

You walk into the bedroom you share with your boyfriend, Tony Stark, and being getting ready for bed.  After taking off your clothes, you take a quick shower and then brush your teeth.  Humming to yourself, you walk over to the dresser, select a thong, and slide it on.  You then wander over to Tony's closet and choose a shirt to sleep in then crawl into bed.  Tony is in his workshop, so you don't expect him back anytime soon, so you fade away into dreamland.

A loud "FUCK!" wakes you up and you look around.  You see Tony getting up from the floor.

"You alright over there Ironman?" You ask, half teasing and half serious.

"Yup darling, I'm just fine," Tony responds while walking over to you.  He runs his eyes over his shirt on your body and smirks.  "I see you decided to open up my closet."  You get off the bed, slide your arms around his waist and then lean up and kiss him.

"There a problem with that?" You ask him.

"Only cause it looks better on you than on me," he murmurs against your lips as his fingers alternate between playing with them hem of the shirt and stroking the outside of your thighs.  He kisses you again then nips on your lower lip for you to open your mouth so he can explore with his tongue.  You moan into his mouth.  Pulling away from the kiss, Tony asks "you up for some rigorous interpersonal activity?"

"Yes," you respond breathily.  He kisses you again.

"Strip me," he orders.  This isn't the first time you have done this, but you love doing it.  Removing his clothes has always been a fun thing and he knew it.  Stepping up behind him, you grab the hem of his Black Sabbath shirt, you pull it over his head and throw it on the floor.  You run your hand over his back and hug him from behind.  Sliding your hands lower, you unbuckle his belt, undo the button on his jeans and being to pull down the zipper.  You move so you are facing him and lean up to kiss him as you finish unzipping his jeans.  After breaking the kiss you kneel down and pull his jeans all the way down.  He steps out of them toward you so you are eye level with and inches from his cock.

Sliding your hands up his thighs and to the waistband of his boxers, you begin to pull them down.  As his cock is revealed, you lick your lips and lean in to lick Tony's precum from the tip of his hard cock and you slid down it while you let the boxers pool at his ankles.  Tony slides his hands into your hair and you go lower on his cock.

"Relax your throat, my little slut," he says.  You relax your throat and he slides himself deeper into your throat until he hits the back of it.  He pulls out and slides it in quicker this time and he does this multiple times.  "I love how your throat feels around me (y/n).  It is perfect."   You moan and can feel the vibrations being transferred to his cock which causes him to moan.  He pulls out of your throat.  "Bend over the bed."  You do as you are told.

After bending over the bed, you wait.  Tony backs away and there is a drawer being opened.  After a bit of shuffling, you feel him bend over behind you.  He nuzzles your neck and kisses it before breathing into your ear, "I'm going to train your ass.  When it is trained enough we will invite Strange over for some fun."  He chuckles into your ear as your breathing gets heavier from arousal.

He straightens up and lands a resounding spank on your ass.   "Spread your legs further apart," he commands.  After doing as you are told, you feel exposed to him.  You feel a soft caress on your rear and a slight poking in you ass.   "Since this is your first time, I'm going to go slow with the smallest plug."  Nodding in understanding, you take a deep breath as Tony begins to slide the plug in.  It doesn't hurt as much going it as you had expected.  As it comes to the widest part of the plug you feel your ass stretching to accommodate the plug.  The stretching suddenly ends and you can feel the stem of the plug in your crack.  "Good job sweetheart," Tony says as he kisses your back. 

He straightens back up, rolls you over, and kisses your lips hard.  His hands explore your body as he plunges his tongue into your mouth.  You wrap your legs around his waist and grind against him.  After awhile he unwraps your legs from around him and slides a hand between your legs and begins to rub your clit.  "Who do you belong to," Tony asks.

"You," you respond.

"You are mine little one," he remarks and then slides his cock into you.  You moan at the intrusion.  "That's right, (y/n), moan.  Say my name."

"Tony, you feel so good," you gasp out as he keeps fucking you.  You raise your hips to meet each of his thrusts.

"So do you.  I want you to come when I tell you to, okay baby?"

"Yes sir."

He picks up the pace and continues to rub your clit in a circular motion in time with his thrusts.  After running his tongue up your throat he kisses you roughly.  "I'm going to come.  Come for me darling," Tony gasps out as he begins to come inside you while pushing down hard on your clit, which triggers your own orgasm.

Heavily breathing, he kisses you softly and runs a hand down your side and he places his weight  on the other arm and places his forehead against your shoulder.


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s smut of the Tony/Stephen/Reader variety. There is a bit of a plot though! *gasp*

You are standing in front of the windows of the living room. The sight is beautiful and you dwell on the last few months. Ever since Tony had brought Stephen into your relationship, things had changed. No, not for the worse, but just different. Your sex life had become more active than it had ever been before. Often, you and Tony would have sex in the mornings with Stephen calling you to come over in the afternoon and then at night you would often have both. 

Stephen had become a frequent visitor to the tower and it gradually became more than just sex. He would eat dinner with Tony and you or just watch a movie. It began to feel like you had two boyfriends. Both spoil you and enjoy spending time with you. If Tony was out on a mission with the Avengers, he would trust that Stephen would be there should you need it. If Stephen was dealing with Sorcerer Supreme tasks, he knew you would be with Tony. For some reason, it just seemed to work. These thoughts run around your head and you weren’t paying attention to anything going on around you. 

That is, until you felt two bodies you were very familiar with pressing against you on either side. You hear and chuckle as two pairs of hands begin to explore your body. “Looks like (Y/N) is a bit distracted Stark,” Stephen says from your right as he slides a hand under your shirt. 

“I agree,” Tony responded as he ran his hand over your ass and leaned his face towards your ear. “What were you thinking about little one?”

“You two,” you reply. You know that this will please both of them. They like it when you think about them. After glancing over at Tony, you notice a smirk on his face. You quickly glance over to Stephen and see him smirking as well. “Okay, what do you two have planned now?” 

“Well, my little slut, we were trying to figure out what tonight would hold,” Stephen says. You glance at him. Normally he would just call you by your name, but you liked being called my little slut by either of them, so it didn’t bother you. You licked your lips as your brain processes Stephen calling you that and you know that you are starting to get aroused. “Hey Stark, what if we strip her and fuck her right against this window so that anybody who looks this way can see how much of a slut she is for us?”

Tony grins against your neck where he was busy sucking your skin. “I am most certainly up for that. Are you?” Tony purrs into your ear and it causes you to close your eyes and lean your head back and moan. “I think that’s a yes.” He quickly moves behind you and pulls off your shirt. Stephen quickly begins to work on your pants as Tony pulls your bra off and cups your breasts and plays with your nipples. Your pants are pulled down your legs along with your panties until you are naked in front of the window. 

The window is big. Very big. You begin to get nervous and glance around to the nearby buildings to see if anyone is looking. “C’mon (Y/N), the possibility of having someone watch is the fun,” Tony says. “You good with this?” You nod in response to the question. As soon as you finish the nod, Tony gently pushes you forward into the glass. You brace your arms on it. He grinds into your ass and pulls your hips against him so you can feel his hardened cock in his pants. 

Stephen is rolling your nipples in his fingers. You moan and while your mouth is open, he places his mouth on yours and immediately slides his tongue inside. There is a sudden pressure on your nipples and you feel cool metal. The clamps are placed on your nipples and his hand slides between your legs and you feel him placing a clit clamp. He takes a swipe down and into your cunt with a finger and then breaks the kiss. “She’s soaked Stark,” he tells the man that is still grinding against you and he places his wet finger into your mouth. “Suck,” he orders. You taste your juices. 

Tony grabs your arms so you are no longer anchored against the window and pushes your body flush against it. Stephen readjusts your greats so the tips of your nipples are against the cool glass and the clamps dig into them. “(Y/N), do you know why you are the perfect little slut for us? You are always so ready for us,” Tony says. “You get fucked at least twice a day. Sometimes up to four times. You are always so tight and wet. So fuckable.” You hear Stephen make a noise in agreement. “Hey Strange, I have an idea. Let’s show that cunt we fuck daily to the world.” Tony picks you up bridal style while Stephen opens your legs and places one of your feet against the glass to open your legs up to the world outside. 

The thought that someone may be seeing this makes you even wetter. You are theirs. People can see, but only they can touch. Running your eyes along the windows outside, your heart stops. There is someone watching. A man you have never seen before is staring at you. At your cunt on display. He slowly unzips his pants and pulls his cock out while staring at you straight in the eye. “Look,” you manage to get out. Tony and Stephen look at where you are staring. 

“Well look at that,” Stephen says. “I think we should give him a show. On your knees slut.” Tony quickly places you on your feet and you kneel in front of your men. Both pull their hardened cocks out. “Suck both of us.” You do as you are told. You alternate between taking both cocks into your mouth and each cock separately while you pump the other. After awhile you hear an aroused voice order, “Up!” You stand up. Before you even realize what is happening, Stephen has your chest against the window and is fucking your soaked cunt. Tony brings your hand to his cock to pump him while he plays with your clit. 

It doesn’t take long until you hear Stephen shout your name and you feel him cum inside of you. He quickly moves away to your left to watch you be fucked by Tony, who has taken up fucking your sperm covered cunt. Stephen reaches behind your head and pull you toward his lips as Tony thrusts in and out of you. Your lips sync up with Stephen’s and he runs a hand down to your clit. He pulls the clamp off and you moan into the kiss as the blood comes rushing back into your clit. Tony leans into your ear and you barely register him saying, “Cum quickly. I’m going to ride you out then cum.” Stephen applies more pressure to your clit and rubs in a circular motion. 

The walls of your channel begin to spasm and as Tony thrusts, your cunt pushes back against him, but he keeps plunging into you and riding out your orgasm as Stephen keeps playing with your clit. You finish and can feel Tony’s cum filling you up. You feel weak and your men catch you as you fall to your knees. You look up to the man in the window and see his cum running down the window. Stephen removes all of the clamps and Tony carries you to your bed. 

Both men strip to their boxers and cuddle up on each side of you. You slide into a blissful sleep with Stephen nuzzling your hair and Tony slinging his arm around your waist. 

The next morning you wake up and both men are sleeping next to you. Quietly you say, “Hey J, what time is it?”

“5:27 am, Ms. (Y/L/N). There is also something you should see.” The screen on the wall fills with an online article pulled up. The title says ‘Video of Tony Stark having sex with his girlfriend, (y/n), and another male emerges!’ You see censored pictures in the article from last night. You groan. Of course. 

“Shut it off J. The three of us will deal with it later.” The screen shuts down and you cuddle back down with your men on either side of you. Screw the article. You are happy as long as you have these two.


	5. Morning After

You slowly wake up the morning after sex in front of the window and stretch. The two bodies against you make you happy. As you stretch, you feel two somewhat stiffened cocks pressed into your sides. You quickly smile and decide to do something about that. 

You sneak under the covers and begin to pump both Stephen’s and Tony’s cocks. You lean over to Stephen’s cock and slide your tongue around the tip and then across his slit while you keep pumping Tony’s cock. Both begin to harden while you move over to suck on Tony. The covers over you begin to shift around as both men wake up. “Y/n,” Tony moans out and he threads his hands through your hair. Stephen pulls back the covers so they can watch you. You look up from your position at Tony and give him one last kick before moving back to Stephen. 

Tony pulls your head back by your hair and Stephen starts to move his hips to throatfuck you. “Relax my little slut,” Stephen coaches you. You moan around his cock and he picks the pace up. He slides himself down your throat until your lips are at his hilt. He slides in an out perfectly every time and Tony pulls on your hair. Stephen stops. “Now open up wide for Stark,” he orders. Tony takes up a similar pace as Stephen strokes himself while watching. Every time Tony hits the cal of your throat you moan around him and Tony replies with his own moan. He pulls you off his cock and you gasp for air and your eyes dart between your two men. 

“I think she deserves a reward Strange,” Tony says. You lick your lips in anticipation. “Bend over the bed (y/n),” Tony orders as he gets off the bed. You do as you are told and Stephen moves so his cock is in your face. You obediently begin to suck him. You hear Tony making noise in the closet, but are unsure of what he is up to. You hear him go “Ah ha!” and close the door. He comes up behind you as you slide your tongue along the underside of Stephen’s cock from the base to tip. You feel him slide his hand down your ass and you feel something cold and wet at your hole. He pushes it in and it stretches you to accommodate the girth of the plug. It settles in you and you hear Tony hum appreciatively. He backs away and there is silence. 

Suddenly, you hear something whistle through the air and you feel the tip of a riding crop connect with your ass cheek. You moan around Stephen’s length and another strike comes. You know you are getting wetter with each passing moment. “Spread your legs further apart,” Tony commands. You do so and feel the keeper against your entrance where Tony shoves it in to check to see how wet you are. “She’s soaked Strange,” he comments. He slides the tip up to your clit and rubs it in a circle. You moan as he pulls it away to deliver another strike on your ass. He repeats this pattern multiple times until you worked up and unable to continue sucking on Stephen. 

“Lay on your side,” Stephen tells you. You move up the bed and lay on your side facing Stephen. “Stark, I think it’s time we take her at the same time. One of us in her ass and the other in her cunt.”

“I agree. I’ll take her ass,” Tony says as he moves up behind you. You hear the bedside drawer open and close then a cap can be heard coming off of something. You assume it is lube. “I can’t wait to take your ass for the first time. Has anyone ever done it before, (y/n)?” Tony asks into your ear as he is lubing himself up. You shake your head no. “I get to take your cherry, huh? You will be so tight for me, my little slut, so perfect.” As this exchange happens, Stephen is positioning himself to fuck your cunt. Tony pulls out the plug and positions himself with his tip against your ass. Stephen has his cock at your cunt. They look at each other and time their entrances slowly.

There is pleasure and pain. The noises you are making are a mix of moans of pleasure as groans of pain. They slowly go deeper until they are both fully inside you. They stay still as your body gets used to the intrusion. Both men keep telling you how good you are doing and how good you feel while dragging their hands up and down your body. While you appreciate them taking their time, all you want is for them to move. “Fuck me,” you moan out. They take this as a sign and both begin to pull out and then enter you again. 

Your ass feels like it is on fire as Tony’s girth stretches you, but you feel so full. That fullness plus Stephen’s cock in your cunt makes you feel like you are about to burst. They time their thrusts and begin to pick up the pace. Your sense are on overload and you can’t make coherent words. 

Tony is kissing your neck while Stephen makes out with you and your hands roam up and down Stephen’s body. Tony reaches around and begging to slowly rub circles on your clit. You know you are going to come soon. “Cum,” is the only word you can get out. 

“Are you going to cum soon little one,” Stephen asks. You nod. The boys pick up the pace of slamming in and out of you. Tony presses on your clit harder. 

“Cum for us,” he orders. You are there and cum. Your walls tighten and pulse around both of their cocks. And the keep thrusting until the both cum in you moments later. In the flurry of cumming, none of you heard the door open and don’t realize someone else is in the room until a scream pierces the air. 

“WHAT THE HELL TONY?” Pepper screams. All three of you look at Pepper. Both men are still in you. “So I’m assuming this,” she waves around a newspaper with one of the pictures from last night, “is a thing then? Not a media hoax?”

“It’s been a ‘thing’” Tony uses air quotes around the word thing, “for a few months now. And the three of us are quite happy whit this arrangement.” Tony pulls you to himself and Stephen cuddles up to your front. You find it adorable both men are trying to protect you from Pepper. 

Pepper can’t seem to get out any words. “The three of you get dressed and get out to the kitchen. We need to talk PR in this,” Pepper yells and then storms out of the room. You look between your men and they both look annoyed. 

Tony sighs. “When she is like this, it is best to do as we are told and hunker down for the storm. Sorry you two.” Stephen groans in frustration. 

“The pictures are pretty hot though,” you say. Both of them look at you. You shrug. “I woke up earlier and Jarvis told me. I was going to warn you both, but we were a bit preoccupied.” You hear Tony snicker and see Stephen roll his eyes. The three of you go to wash up and then prepare for hurricane Pepper.


	6. Guest

You wake up in bed and roll over to where Tony normally is to only be met with cold sheets. As you begin to wake up, you remember that Tony left yesterday for a mission with the Avengers and is going to be gone for at least two weeks. Groaning, you curse the Avengers for being a cock block. While reaching for your phone you wonder what you need to do today. The phone has multiple alerts and you scroll through them to see if any are worthwhile. They aren’t. You open your messages and select Stephen’s name. ‘Hey sexy,’ you type. ‘What are you up today?’ After tapping send, you lean back against the pillows and rearrange the blankets over your naked body. 

The phone pings. ‘Not much little one, just research,’ Stephen replied. 

You quickly respond, ‘Want to come over? I’m naked in bed.’ 

‘Oh, really?’ Comes the response from Stephen. You scoff at the phone and fling back the blankets. You take a picture of your body and send it off to him and cuddle back under the covers. You wait for Stephen’s reply. It doesn’t come. After sighing, you roll over and start scrolling through your social media feed and click on a video that looks interesting. It absorbs you so you don’t hear the footsteps coming down the hall or see anybody enter the room. You feel the covers move and a hand strokes your spine. That got your attention and you quickly roll away from the hand and look to see who it is. 

It’s Stephen, who is smirking. That look always arouses you. “Why hello there,” you say. He doesn’t respond and only pulls the covers back to expose your body. His eyes hungrily run up and down your body. Between the look of possession in his eyes and the smirk, you know you are done for. You are going to do whatever he wants. He towers over you even when you are standing. Standing by the bed, he seems like a giant. No words have still passed his lips when suddenly he grabs your hips and pulls your body so you are in front of him where you are aligned so he could take you and he pulls your legs apart to stare at your cunt. 

“Play with your nipples,” he orders quietly. You do as you are told and his eyes follow your fingers that are playing with them. Occasionally, his eyes dart down to your cunt to see if you are getting wetter. You are. Performing for him is arousing. 

“Slide a finger into your cunt.” You trail a hand from your nipple to your cunt. You go to stop at your clit and a sharp “NO” rings in the silence. “I said one finger into your cunt.” After nodding, you slide a finger into yourself while he eyes it. “Now slowly fuck yourself.” Pulling the finger out, you slide it back in. Stephen is watching you like a hawk. If you go to fast, he tells you to slow down. Your body wants more. “Now a second finger,” Stephen orders. You happily oblige and begin fucking yourself with two fingers under close scrutiny when you feel the hands around your ankles tighten. Your eyes dart to Stephen’s cock and you can see his erection straining against his pants. This makes you wetter and he notices where you are staring and chuckles. “You will get it, don’t worry my little slut. Now make it three fingers.” As you begin to fuck your self with three fingers, you are craving release. As if reading your mind, Stephen says, “Take your other hand and slowly rub your clit.” Trailing the other hand down your body, you do as you are told. 

“Sir,” you moan out. “I want you in me. Please,” You beg. 

“Not yet. Now rub your clit and fuck yourself faster.” As you comply, his eyes get impossibly dark as he watches your cunt. You are getting way too close to cumming, so you begin to slow down. “No. Go faster and come yelling my name.” You do as you are told. 

After speeding up, you begin to feel the orgasm coming on. You fuck yourself with abandon, not worrying what you look like and only worrying about getting to climax. You speed up further the closer you get and suddenly you are there. “STEPHEN!” You yell. Your cum coats your fingers and you fuck yourself through your orgasm. You pull your hands away from your swollen cunt and lean back onto the pillows while knowing you look thoroughly fucked. 

“That was delicious,” Stephen remarks. He pulls his clothing off until he is naked and crawls into bed with you and pulls you to the middle. You immediately place your body against his. “I love having your bare body against mine,” he says. “Now, I’m going to fuck you to your second and third orgasms.”

Immediately after this statement, he crashes his lips against yours and you moaned against them. He pulls your arms above your head and ties them together and then to the headboard with rope that appeared from nowhere. You pull against the rope, but you can’t free yourself. Stephen breaks the kiss and chuckles in your ear once he realizes what you were doing. “Sorry my little slut, you are staying tied to the bed.” You let out a growl and he lifts his eyebrow at you. Without another word, he moves down your body and you begin to feel rope around your ankles. He suddenly pushes you leg up so your ankle is now near the headboard. He ties the ankle to the headboard and does the same with the other. 

Stephen leans back and surveys his work. Your legs are spread out and your cunt and ass are fully exposed to your dominant. He leans up and slides a blindfold across your eyes. You are nervous as you now can’t see what he is doing. Suddenly you feel his hand connect with your ass and you moan loudly. Another strike lands on the other cheek and you know you are impossibly wet. Stephen moves off the bed and you let out a frustrated noise. There is a click. And it sounds like a camera. “Are you,” you begin. 

“Yes. I’m sending them to Stark.” There are a few more clicks and you feel Stephen’s weight on the bed again. “Do you know how hot you are right now? I’ll tell you. My cock is throbbing and the only thing it wants is to be in this,” at this point he slides a finger into your cunt, “tight cunt.” He flicks his finger against your g-spot and you let out a breathy moan. He knows how to make your body sing. He knows how to turn you on. He knows how to make you beg to be fucked. “I’m going to keep these pictures and whenever I need release, I’ll look at them and remember how you feel around me. Hell, I might even show off how hot you are to others. Show them how much of a slut you are. How you willingly let me take you and use your body for my pleasure. I may even ask them if they would like to see a show of my fucking you.” At this you moan. You remember how how it was when the man was watching you be fucked through the window. 

“Yes Sir. Please,” You get out. 

“You’d like that, huh? Well. I will see what I can do to make it happen. In the mean time I’m going to take care of you now.” Stephen withdraws his hand from inside you and smacks your ass hard. A bottle clicks open and you are confused about what is going on until you feel a pressure against your rear entry. “Relax,” he says roughly. You do as you are told and the anal plug is slid deep into you. It feels like a whole cock. The base of the plug is now flush against your ass. A few more sharp strikes on your ass follow. Without warning the plug begins to vibrate inside you and a sharp gasp escapes you. A finger slides from your cunt to your clit and begins to circle it while the plug continues to vibrate and Stephen’s other hand spanks you again. 

He presses hard and directly on your clit and the moan that escapes your lips sounds so needy. “This will be orgasm number two of the morning,” you hear as he speeds up playing with your clit and increases the speed of the vibrator in your ass. Within moments, you are careening over the edge, yelling out his name, and pulling against the ropes. He doesn’t slow down until you are in a lump on the bed, unable to move. The ropes are loosened and removed and you slump against the pillows, completely spent. 

Stephen leaves the plug in your ass, but flicks off the vibrating and slides between you legs. His lips on yours are controlling and hungry. The kiss continues as he slides his hands over your sides and grips your hips. Your hips are pulled up against him and you feel his hard cock against your swollen cunt and the feeling is overwhelming. When he enters you it will be so sensitive. With your arms around his neck, your bury your fingers in his hair and arch up into him as the kiss gets rougher. His lips break off from yours and he breaths into your ear. “Tell me what you want,” he orders. 

“You,” you gasp out as his rotates his hips to slide his cock against your pussy. 

“I need you to be more specific,” comes his reply. You know what he wants. He wants to hear you beg and plead. You give in. 

“I need your cock in my cunt Stephen. I need to feel you stretching my walls and filling me up. I need to have your cum in me and then see you as you watch it drip from me,” you barely get out. Stephen likes it when you spell it out. And you get off on saying it and begging. “Please, Sir. I need you.”

He chuckles in your ear. “Is that what you really want, my little slut?”

“Yes. Please. Use me. Fuck me. Mark me as yours.”

“Gladly,” is grunted in your ear and he roughly takes you. You grip at his neck and lean your head back at the feeling of him in you. All you can do is groan as he pounds into you fast and hard. At every thrust he grunts into your ear, “Mine.” 

And every time, you say back, “Yours.” Before long, his thrusts become erratic and you know he is close to cumming. “May I rub my clit Sir?” you ask. 

“Yes,” he responds before slamming his lips against yours. With one hand you rub your clit and the other is on the back of Stephen’s head, gripping his hair. He breaks the kiss. “Cum for me. Cum for your master.” You push hard on your clit as Stephen hits your g-spot. The walls of your cunt begin to spasm around his cock and he makes one last thrust before spilling his cum into you. Both of you collapse. After a few minutes, he leans back and pulls out of you and stares at your cunt as his cum slides out of you. He rubs your legs and leans down. “You did well,” he says as he gently kisses you. You pull him down to your side and cuddle up against him. 

“I vote naptime,” you say. He chuckles, but says nothing as he pulls the covers over both of you. 

As you begin to drift off, you hear Stephen say, “I hope Stark liked the show.” You are too exhausted to respond and slip into an easy sleep against Stephen.


	7. Solo

Tony left two weeks ago for an unknown amount of time on an Avengers’ mission. While Stephen has been around at least once a day, he is at Kamar Taj doing whatever he does as Sorcerer Supreme for the next few days. You are bored. The boys keep you busy and you enjoy it. You lay back on the couch and think about what to do. “Hey J?” You call out. 

“Yes Ms. (y/l/n)?”

“Can you play the video of Tony, Stephen, and I having sex in front of the window?” You have come to love that video. 

“Of course,” Jarvis says. The screen in front of you flickers to life. Somehow the unknown voyeur had gotten the whole exchange on tape. It make you wet. People were watching the video. Watching you get fucked by your Doms. You slip your hand under your shirt and begin to play with your nipples. The screen shows Tony and Stephen running their hands all over you. 

This was so hot. No wonder the guy across the way came all over his window. Making a decision, you decide you are going to get yourself off. You pull your shirt over your head and undo your bra. Now topless, you slid your hands down to your pants and peel them and your panties off your body. You lay back on the couch and throw one leg over the back so your cunt is on display. “J,” you say, “record this and then send it to Tony and Stephen.”

“Recording,” Jarvis indicated. You play with your nipples as you watch Stephen place the clamps on you. You moan. You want them on you again. You want your men’s hands all over you. Their cocks down your throat, in your cunt, or stretching your ass. The toys, the voices, the orders. As your eyes follow the video, your mind thinks about sex with your men. 

You haven’t begun to touch your cunt as you want to be soaked before you even begin. You so desperately wish that at least one of the two were here. While watching the video you play with your nipples. Your eyes slip across Tony and Stephen’s bodies on the screen. They are perfect and you hungrily watch them touch you. 

As you continue to play with your nipples, an idea pops into your head and you smirk. “Pause the video and recording J.” After quickly standing, you dash to the bedroom where you locate a butt plug, lube, ball gag, and vibrator. Once you are situated on the couch again you say, “resume the video and recording J.” The screen begins to move again. Instead of playing with your nipples this time, you begin to spread lube over the plug. Your eyes flick between the plug, the biggest one you have, and the screen. 

After coating the plug with lube, you bring it down to your ass and begin to slide it in. You moan loudly as you reach the widest part. With your pupils dilated with lust, you finish pushing the plug in. After closing your eyes, you lean back and display yourself to the camera. There is a loud moan from the screen and your eyes pop open as you watch Stephen cum in you and moves away so Tony can fuck you. 

Once Tony cums and the video ends, you decide to give your boys a show. You slide the ball gag into your mouth and strap it on. After you begin to caress your body, starting with your nipples. The fingers trail lower and reach your cunt. 

You slip a finger into yourself and find that you are, predictably, soaked. After grabbing the vibrator, you flip it on. You place the tip against your clit and you buck up. The vibe gets moved to your cunt. You only slide in the tip and then pull it out. Each time, you shove it deeper until it is fully inserted. 

Your groans are muffled by the ball gag, but you can still hear them. Once you tire of this position, you pull the vibe out and glance around the room. The arm of the couch catches your eye. You move toward it and straddle the arm. Slightly raised off the arm, you slide the vibe under and into you. After grasping the base to keep it in place, you imagine riding Stephen or Tony. You decide that you want to ride them both. 

The speed of the vibrator goes up a notch as your thrusts hit the button. You don’t fix it. You stop riding the arm of the sofa. After dismounting, you go over the where you know there is a camera in the floor. You locate it and kneel next to it and then display your cunt to it. You take the ball gag out and throw it on the couch. “J, switch to this camera.” After a few seconds, you begin to slide a finger against your clit. You trail down to your cunt, make your finger wet, and then move back to rubbing your clit. You continue this pattern until you are on the edge of cumming. 

Once you are there, you roughly push down on your clit in a circle. This causes you to cum and you can feel the spasms and you keep running yourself until you are completely spent. You slide a finger into yourself and get it coated in your cum and then show it to the camera. “You two better get back here quick,” you say aloud. You know Jarvis is recording it. “J, stop recording and send the video to Tony and Stephen.”

“Done, Ms, (l/n).” You smirk to yourself as you collect your stuff from the sofa. The plug is still inside you and you decide to leave it in as you make your way to the bathroom. After cleaning up, you crawl into bed naked. A nap sounds good about now. You doze off.


	8. Reunion

You roll over in the bed and rub your eyes as something woke you up, but you don’t know what. While looking around the room, you notice the bathroom light on and your heart skips a beat. Why is someone in the Stark Tower penthouse? Concerned, you wrap a blanket around your naked body and walk over to the bathroom to peer in. There is a slight humming from someone. As your eyes adjust to the light, you realize it is Tony. He places his toothbrush back in its holder. “Tony!” You exclaim. He turns around to you coming towards him. You let the blanket drop as you walk toward him and once you get there, you slide your arms around his waist and lean up to kiss him, which he gladly returns. “I missed you,” you say. 

“I missed you too (y/n),” Tony replied and leans down to kiss you again. “I’m glad to be back. By the way, that little video you sent was a massive tease.”

You smirk at him. “Enjoy it?”

“Gods yes. I had to stop two times to get off on the flight back. As soon as I saw it I told Fury his debriefing is done as I had very important matters to attend to.”

“Oh? What matters are those?” You ask as you place your body against his and run your hands up his back under his shirt. 

“Fucking you senseless. Making you beg to be allowed to cum. Seeing your pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock. Feeling your cunt wrapped tightly around my cock as you cum. Very important matters like that.” As he is saying this, he is running his hands up and down your naked body. “I’ve only had my hand for the last two weeks. It was horrible to go from taking you multiple times a day to my hand. So let’s attend to those important matters.” Suddenly, he grasps your ass and hauls you up onto the bathroom counter. While picking you up, he hit the butt plug and cause it to move, making you moan. “Have you had that in since sending that video?” He asks. 

“Yes Sir,” you reply. 

Tony leans closer to you and places his lips on your ear. “Did you enjoy that? Knowing that if I came home I could take your ass immediately? Knowing that it would turn me on that you are ready for me?”

“Yes Sir,” you moan out. Having him in front of you again was amazing. “I need you so badly.”

“Well, we will change up our morning routine. After we are done playing, I’ll plug you and you will wear it until I tell you to take it out. Sound like a plan?” While saying this Tony is sliding a finger in and out of your cunt. “And I know you need me. Strange can’t replace me.” He inserts a second finger into you and continues pumping. “Tell me how you feel about having me in front of you again.” He inserts a third finger. 

“It feels amazing. It makes me need it so much it hurts. I know I will get to taste you soon. I’ll get to feel your cock down my throat. You’ll stretch my pussy and ass. Cum in me and on me. I’ll beg for you to make me your slut. I’ll beg you to fuck me into oblivion. When I made that video, I thought of you coming back and making me submit to you again. It’ll all be great. I love you Tony.” You ramble this off, not sure it all makes sense. The feeling of Tony’s fingers in you again is making your brain mush. 

He leans down and softly kisses you. “I love you too, (y/n). And yes, I’ll do all those things. Let’s hear to bed to work on that list.” He pulls you off the counter and you land softly on your feet and he lightly pulls your hand to follow him to the bed. You do so willingly and without hesitation. When you are at the bed, pushes you gently onto it and motions for you to scoot up to the top of the bed while he strips off his armor under suit. Once naked, Tony crawls on the bed toward you like a predator. The look in his eyes is pure lust. He is going to reclaim you after two weeks away and make you resubmit to him. His cock is already rock hard as he settles between your legs and leans up to kiss you. 

“You will beg. You will scream my name. You will be marked by me. You will be my little slut. Understood?”

“Yes Sir.”

He moves off you and lays on his back. “Suck me off,” he says. It isn’t a request. It is an order from your Dom and you quickly scramble to your place. You start by kissing the tip and sliding your tongue around the head of his cock. Without any delay, you swallow him whole and you can hear his moans above you. You missed those moans. You missed this cock. You missed your boyfriend. And now you had him back. These thoughts whirl around in your mind as you continue sucking Tony off. You barely notice his hands sliding into your hair until he thrusts his cock roughly into your mouth and holds you down. He releases you and you look up at him with hooded eyes. This movement is repeated multiple more times. While doing this, Tony is talking dirty to you. “You feel so good. I have missed this. I’m going to tell the Avengers no more long missions. Going without you for two weeks was torture. I had to masturbate two to three times a day in the bathroom while staring at the pictures Strange sent the first day I was gone. You looked so awesome in those photos. I really have to thank Strange for them.”

Hearing all these words and knowing Tony had masturbated to those pictures makes you more and more aroused. He stopped throatfucking you and pulled you up to him and hungrily kissed you. His hands make their way to your shoulders and you are flipped around with your back against his chest. He places his legs over yours and spreads your legs out so he can access your cunt and sits you both up. “Now. I’m going to make you watch yourself get off. J, play the video (y/n) sent me.”

Tony is in your ear with each movement you make on the screen, telling you how what you are doing effects him. “Like right there, when you are pushing the plug into yourself. It reminds me of when I took your ass for the first time. When I took your anal cherry. I imagine that plug being my cock.” Video you bucks up when she places the vibe against her clit. “And there, it makes me think about when you buck up against my hips instead of the air. I see myself above you. Fucking you while playing with your clit while you grind into me.”

On the screen you are moving to ride the arm of the couch. “I’ll never look at that couch the same. Knowing you used it to pleasure yourself turns me on. I don’t think I’ll be able to sit on it without getting hard. When I see you ride the arm, it makes me want you to be riding my cock.”

“I imagined riding you while I was doing that,” you manage to get out. 

“Good. We will make that happen,” Tony says. He hasn’t touched you and hasn’t allowed you to touch yourself. You are getting impatient. 

“Tony, I need you to fuck me. I need to feel you in me. Claim me.”

“In due time,” he replies. “I haven’t made you beg yet.” He nuzzles your neck and nips at the skin while watching the video. “Now this part got me. Seeing your cunt as you came up close like that. I knew when I saw you cum that close that Fury’s debrief didn’t matter. It only mattered I got back here to you.” Tony leaned back and you tried to see what he was doing. “Nope, face forward.” You sigh and face forward. You hear a drawer close. Tony leaned close to your ear. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“What’s that?” You inquire. Tony slid a hand over your eyes. “Tony, what are you doing? I thought you were going to ask me something.” You felt him shift his other arm in front of you. 

“I am.” Tony pulls his hand away from your eyes and you look at his other hand. Your heart stops. It’s a ring. “(Y/n l/n), will you marry me?”

You can’t even begin to process what is happening, but you know your answer. “Yes! Yes Tony!” You scream. He slides the ring onto your finger and rolls you over onto your back and places himself between your legs then leans down and kisses you. “Now Tony, fuck me like you never have before.”

“You haven’t begged yet,” he replied. “Tell me exactly what you want me to do. Beg.”

You wrap your legs around his waist and pull him flush against you and begin to grind against him. “Tony. I. Need. You. To. Fuck. Me.” At the end of each word you grind into him. “I need your cock stretching my walls. I need your cum inside me. I need to feel your skin slide against mine. I need you. Always you. Please. Please. Claim me as yours.”

“More.”

At this point you are in need of him so much your brain can’t keep up. “Please. Fuck me into oblivion. Make me scream your name. Use me for your pleasure. Please Sir.” At this your voice cracks into a whine. 

“Gladly.” Tony slams his cock into your cunt and your let out a moan. 

“Thank you Tony. Fuck me as hard and fast as you can.” He picks up the pace and thrusts harder. 

“I’ve missed this feeling so much. But now I’ll always be able to feel it. You are mine.” He bites down on your shoulder and sucks hard. It going to leave a mark, but you don’t care. You’ll show it off to the world. Your breath speeds up as Tony grasps your wrists and pulls them above your head. His other hand snakes between you to play with your clit. His motions mirror his thrusts. 

“Tony,” you whine. “I’m going to cum.”

“Cum for me. Scream my name so loud everyone can hear it.” He ups the pressure on your clit and continues the brutal pace he is slamming into you with. 

“TONY!” You scream. He rides out your orgasm and continues to play with your clit. “Tony,” you moan out. 

“Say it again. Who owns you?”

“Tony.”

“Tony who?” As your walls continue to spam around him, your brain just can’t.

“Tony Stark,” you somehow get out. Once you say his name Tony cums in you. 

“(Y/n)!” He finishes off and places his head on your sweat slicked shoulder and begins to bite you again and suck on your skin. You two stay like this for awhile. Tony not sliding out of you and simply being one. “My future wife,” he whispers into your ear, “I love you.” His gently kisses you then rolls off and pulls you against him. 

“I love you too, my future husband,” you reply. “Let’s get some rest.” Tony hums in agreement and you cuddle up against him, close your eyes, and begin to doze off.


	9. Payback

About an hour after Tony and your’s reunion, you were cuddling in bed and just enjoying being together again. Your fingers trace patterns on his chest while he is stroking your back. You are at ease now that Tony is back and you are engaged and you are giddy with excitement. Ideas for the wedding run through your mind and you mentaller put together a to do list. All is quiet. 

That is until a portal opens into the bedroom and an angry Stephen Strange comes out yelling, “(y/n), YOU ARE SUCH A TEASE!” You giggle into Tony’s chest as Stephen begins to take a look around the room and notices you cuddled up to Tony. “Welcome back Stark,” he says. 

“Thanks Strange. And yes, she is a tease. I got the same video,” Tony replies. 

“I think I’m going to punish her for it,” Stephen remarks as his eyes run up and down your blanket covered body. You whimper. Not in fear, but anticipation of what Stephen has planned. 

“Please do,” Tony says. Stephen purposefully strides to the side of the bed where you are, flings off the covers and grabs your legs and pulls you towards him. He bends down and roughly kisses you before bending over to your ear while pinning your hands above your head. 

“I was sitting in the middle of a meeting at Kamar Taj and my phone went off. I saw something from you came through and I opened up your messages to see a video. The thumbnail showed you with a vibrator in your cunt. I don’t remember giving you permission to touch Stark and mines property. Did you give her permission Stark?” Stephen glances up at Tony and Tony shakes his head no. “Stark didn’t give you permission either. Nobody but us, including you, is allowed to touch you without permission. Especially to send a video like that. I had to sit through more meetings knowing what was on my phone. You will follow the no touching yourself rule. Understood?”

At this point, Stephen pushes his body against yours to show his dominance. “Yes Sir,” you gasp out. “I’m sorry Sir.” You can feel his hardened cock against your stomach and you know that you are wet. 

“So Stark, I was wondering something. Would you be okay with me collaring her?” Stephen asks while he pulls a collar out of a bag. It is black leather with a d-ring attached to the front and studs every half an inch around the collar. You lick your lips as you stare at the collar. 

“I am fine with that,” Tony says. Stephen opens the collar and places it around your neck and snaps it into place. He pulls on the d-ring and crashes his lips against yours. 

“Good. Now slut, you will do exactly what I say. Understood?” You nod at Stephen’s question. He straightens up and pulls your d-ring to force you to your feet and against him. “Strip me.” You quickly move to do what you are told and are thankful he isn’t in his robes. Slowly you being to undo the buttons on his shirt until you are done and then push it off his shoulders. Kneeling down, you place your hands on his belt buckle and undo it before popping the button and pulling the zipper down. In one motion you pull his pants to the ground so they pool around his ankles. Now all that is left are his boxer briefs, which his cock is straining against. You slowly pull down his underwear and see his cock pop up in freedom from them. Stephen steps back from his clothes. 

“Stand slut,” he orders. You do as you are told. “Bend over the bed.” You do. Stephen moves to you and bends over you and says in your ear, “you will count out the number of times I spank you and after each one say ‘thank you Sir.’ Understood?” You nodded as you were distracted by his hot breath in your ear. 

You feel the first stinging slap on your ass and you gasp. “One. Thank you Sir,” you get out and you know you are going to be soaked once this is done. Another slap hit your other asscheek. “Two. Thank you Sir.” Your ass is going to have his hand imprint on it and the though makes you moan. Another spank. “Three. Thank you Sir.” You look up and see Tony with his cock in his hand as he watches you be spanked. This continues until the final slap at which you can barely get out, “fifteen. Thank you Sir.” 

Stephen puts his legs between yours and bends over you. His cock is directly against your soaking wet cunt. He kisses your temple and says, “you took that well. Good job.” He rocks against you so his cock slides between your wet folds and against your clit. You loudly moan out his name. He chuckles in your ear. “You are so wet and so ready for me. Tell me what you want me to do, my little slut.”

“I need you Stephen,” you gasp out. 

“Need me for what?” He breaths into your ear while sliding his hands under you to play with your nipples. 

“Your cock.”

“What about my cock?”

“In me.”

“Say it all. Beg for it. Tell me how much you need it.”

“Fuck my cunt Stephen. I need your cock in my cunt. Please Sir.”

“Do you really want that?”

“Yes Sir. Please fuck me. Please,” you manage to whimper out. You can barely think and he continues to play with your nipples and slide his cock against your clit. 

“Do you deserve it though? You touched yourself earlier without permission.”

“I won’t do that ever again. Please Sir. I need you to fuck me. Please.”

“You think she deserves to get fucked Stark?”

“She has apologized and is begging for your cock. I think it’s less if she deserves it and rather if you want to deprive yourself of her tight cunt,” Tony replied. 

“This is true. I suppose I will fuck you slut. But you are not allowed to cum until I tell you to. Understood?”

You nod. “Thank you Sir.” He pulls back so the tip of his cock is at your entrance before roughly entering you. You cry out, but as he pulls out and pushes into you again it turns into a moan. “Thank you Sir. Use me for your pleasure.”

“Oh, I am,” Stephen responds. He places his hands on your shoulders to gain more leverage to pound into you harder. He keeps hitting your g-spot with such force your pupils are blown out and you are panting between your gasps of pleasure. All you can do is grip the sheets for something to hold on to. You barely recognize Tony is rapidly stroking his cock. 

Stephen reaches around you to begin slowly rubbing your clit. You know you are going to cum soon. “Sir, I am close.”

“I am too. We will cum together, so hold on.” You keep pushing your orgasm back. The bed shifts and you see Tony crawling toward you. He kneels before you and is still pumping his cock. 

“Close your eyes, open your mouth, and stick out your tongue (y/n),” Tony orders. You do it and know that Tony is going to cum all over your face. 

“On three, (y/n). One.” Stephen pounds impossibly hard. “Two.” You are barely holding on and keep focusing on not cumming. “Three!” Stephen shouts. As soon and he says this, you quit holding back your orgasm and your walls clench around Stephen’s cock while he slams into you one last time and releases his load deep into your cunt. You hear Tony moan your name and feel his cum land on your face and tongue. 

Stephen collapses on top of you while you feel Tony shift on the bed. All you can do is limply Latin the bed. You hear a camera and open your eyes to see Tony taking a picture of your face covered in him cum. “Gotta remember this,” he smirks. You roll your eyes and Tony cleans off your face. 

Stephen rolls off you and stands up. You crawl to where Tony has laid down on the bed. Stephen climbs in after you. You finally have your boys with you again. One put a ring on your finger and the other a collar around your neck. You are pretty sure it can’t get better than this.


	10. The Challenge

A/N:   
First, I apologize for the delay in posting a new chapter. Life has been crazy busy. 

Second, this chapter contains F/F. If you don’t like it, don’t read it. 

Third, I have been considering making a fic to go along with the scenes that I’ve written here. If you would like to see it, drop a comment and I’ll see what feedback I get. 

Now onto the fun.   
——

You lay across Stephen’s lap with your feet on Tony’s. The three of you just finished take out Chinese food and were just enjoying the silence of each other’s company with Stephen running his hand through your hair and Tony typing furiously away on his cell phone with a rather upset face. 

“You alright there Tony?” You ask. 

He waves his hand in a dismissive manner and says, “yeah, just the SI board being stupid again.” At this you roll your eyes as you know that the board is pissing Tony off more than he lets on. Stephen then lightly scratches your scalp which causes you to close your eyes and nearly moan in appreciation while pushing your head against his hand. 

“Little one, you know if what I do feels good you are more than allowed to moan instead of hiding it. I rather like it when you moan,” Stephen tells you and you blush as you are more than aware that he enjoys your moans. He smirks down at you. “So I was thinking,” Stephen began, “that we need to push your boundaries a bit more. I want to offer you a challenge.”

At this you look warily at him and can sense Tony take his eyes off his phone to watch this exchange. “What kind of challenge?” You ask as he lightly runs his fingers from your collarbone to your cheek and back into your hair. 

“I would like to see you be the dominant one for once. I love your submissive side, but I want to see you make another woman submit to you.” At this your eyes shoot up to meet his. 

“Make a woman submit to me?” You cautiously ask, unsure of how you are feeling about this. 

“I want to see it too,” Tony adds. At this you groan. You know if both of them ask you that you will do it. They know it too so there is no point in fighting it, but you have reservations. 

“I don’t want another woman touching either of you,” you tell them adamantly. “I am the only one allowed to touch either of you.” Your eyes meet Stephen’s and then Tony’s. Tony sighs. 

“How about we just watch then? You can be one on one with her,” Tony asks as he stares straight into your eyes and you swallow back the lump in your throat and look back and forth between your men. “I think watching would be awesome. I would love to see you kissing her and making her cum at your direction.”

You sigh. “Okay, I will do it. Where do I find a woman?”

“The same place most people find their hookups - the club or bar,” Tony responds. “Hey J, pull up a list of lesbian clubs and bars around the City.” A list starts to populate on the TV screen. Internally, you begin to second guess yourself. When was the last time you tried to pick someone up? Tony was the one who approached you at the beginning of the relationship. What do women like? What do you have to do? You can hear Tony listing off some bars, but the names don’t sink in. Stephen seems to be aware of your inner anxiety and leans down to your ear. 

“You’ll be fine sweetheart. I’m pretty sure that you will do great,” he says as he goes back to scratching your scalp. You close your eyes, take a deep breath, and focus on Stephen’s reassuring fingers running across your scalp and playing with your hair. 

“(Y/n),” Tony says to get your attention. “Here are the top three bars. Happy will drive you around. Use my card to buy what you need.” Tony shoots a text off to Happy while you swing your feet off of Tony’s lap and lean up away from Stephen. You instantly wish his fingers were still in your hair. “Let’s go see what we can find that’s sexy for you to wear.” Tony stands up and pulls you toward him and he catches you before placing a kiss on your lips. “C’mon Strange.” The three of you go off towards your closet.   
——  
The music around you plays loudly as you scan the room from the seat you had just taken from at the bar. This is the third one on Tony’s list and quite frankly, you were getting sick of the bars and noise. You hadn’t been able to find a woman that caught your eye at either of the first two bars. There were, however, many women that came up to you. Though you loathe to admit it, Tony did an exceptional job at dressing you in skin tight leather pants and a black tank top with a leather vest over it. 

You sigh and pull yourself from your thoughts before shooting a text to the boys to tell them you arrived at the third bar. After that, you begin to rescan the crowd to see if anyone stands out. You don’t find anyone away from the bar, so you turn around to face the bartender. Over her shoulder you notice a woman with long black hair that is tied back in a ponytail at the base of her slim neck where you notice her skin is pale and creamy. Your eyes move to her breasts, which would fill your hands. Then you move up towards her face where you see red lips and end at her green eyes. She is staring straight at you and you know you’ve been caught looking. 

She, however, doesn’t look offended. The bartender approaches you to ask what you would like. “Two Long Islands please. One for me and one for the woman with black hair, pale skin, and green eyes across the bar.” She nods and goes off to make your drinks. You go back to staring at the woman. You realize that she seems to be checking you out just as much you are her. This may be the one, you tell yourself. Now to figure out the way to approach. The bartender comes back and drops your drink off and walks over to the mystery woman and gives her the second one you ordered. 

The woman looks at the bartender and you can see the bartender point towards you. The woman’s eyes dart back to yours. You lost your glass in a toast and take a drink. She follows suit. Her eyes slide away from yours as you begin to find a path through the throng of people to go talk to her. Once you find it, your eyes dart back to where the woman was and you see she isn’t there and are let down and sigh. Back to square one, you mentally tell yourself. You swivel around on your stool to go back to looking through the crowd. 

As soon as you stop swiveling a person places themselves between your legs and invades your space. Your eyes shoot directly up and notice they are the green eyes that were staring at you from across the bar. 

“You weren’t getting ready to go, were you?” She asks. 

“I was looking around for you sweetheart,” you reply as you take a drink from your glass. In response, she places her body against your and leans in to your ear. 

“So what are you looking for tonight?” She asks as her hands slide up your thighs. 

You laugh nervously. “You sure you want the truth?”

“Yup,” she responds. 

“I’m looking for a woman that wants to submit to me for the night while my fiancé and dom both watch.” Honestly, that’s always the best policy, right. You could have facepalmed yourself at how stupid you just sounded. 

“Find a girl to submit to you in front of two voyeurs, huh?” She asks as she pushes as close as possible to your body. “Male or female?” She asks. 

“Both male,” you respond. 

“So you are out of your comfort zone right now,” She remarks. 

You already started with honesty, so why not keep it there? “Yeah.” She chuckles in your ear. 

“Well, I would be more than willing to submit for you in front of them,” she says into your ear as her hands slide under the leather vest you have on. “You are dressed like a dom. That’s what attracted me to you to begin with,” she tells you. 

You nod. “Before we go any further,” you begin, “what is your name?”

“Do names really matter?” She asks as her lips hover an inch from yours. 

You are a bit annoyed at her questioning you, so you decide to begin the dance towards submission by sliding your hands under her ass and pulling her flush against you. “I asked you your name,” you growl at her. Her eyes dilate as they meet yours. 

“Lori, ma’am,” she responds. 

“Very well Lori. If this is what you really want let me pay the tab so we can go,” you say as you wave the bartender down for the tab. You keep Lori flush against you as the tab comes back with the card and you sign it after putting down a tip. You slide your phone out of your pocket. First you text Happy to come to the front of the bar and second you send a text to the boys to let them know the success. “Let’s go. My driver will be out front in a few minutes.” When you slide off your stool, Lori doesn’t move so you two are still against each other. You lean into her ear. “Let’s go before I make you submit in the middle of this bar,” you whisper into her ear and you gently pull her ponytail to expose her neck, which you kiss. 

You pull away and she looks sad. Sliding your hand into hers, you begin to make the trek through the crowd and to the front door. Once there, you scan across the cars in front to see if Happy is there. He isn’t, so you decide to push Lori against the wall of the bar. After you slide your hand over her jeans and between her legs, you roughly kiss her and she grinds against your hand. You are so caught up in the moment that Happy has to come up to you and tap you on the shoulder. 

“(Y/n) I am here,” he says. If he is surprised at finding you making out with a woman in the street he hides it well. You figure Tony probably told him what was going on as you pull away from Lori and nod at him. Happy opens the cat door and you gesture for Lori to get in ahead of you then you slide next to her as Happy closes the door. 

“Now where were we,” you muse aloud as you look at Lori. Her pupils are blown wide and her cheeks are flushed. The feeling of seeing her like this is enjoyable. No wonder Stephen and Tony like it when you submit to them so much. Idly you notice Happy get into the drivers seat and begin to make his way toward Stark Tower. Before you can place your hands back on Lori, Happy clears his throat to get your attention. 

“The non-disclosure,” Happy says. You sigh. Yeah, it is important to have the non-disclosure signed so she doesn’t talk about what happens as Potts would blow a fuse if it came out about Tony’s involvement in this. 

“Lori, I need you to sign this. It simply says that you won’t disclose what happens to night to anybody and if you do, it will be seen as a breech if contract and you could be sued,” you get out quickly. You don’t want her to back out. She looks at you to analyze you. 

“I know who you are,” she says. You raise an eyebrow at her to invite her to continue. “You are Tony Stark’s fiancée.”

“Is that why you came up to me?” Happy is keenly aware of the conversation in case it goes sideways. 

“No, I came up to you because I thought you were attractive and then once I was up close I realized who you were,” Lori replies. You look her in the eyes to see if you can see any deception. You can’t, so you hand her the paperwork. She fills it out without reading it. “I won’t talk about tonight, I think that is all I need to do to ensure I’m in compliance with that forum.” You nod at her before pulling her towards you and crashing your lips against her as you push her flat against the seat and onto her back then straddle her. 

After running your hands up her sides, you place her wrists into your left hand before sliding your right hand under her shirt to cup her breast before pulling the cup down to roll her nipple in your fingers. 

Suddenly you hear Tony and Stephen’s voices telling you to cool it and not have all the fun without them. You pull away and get your bearing to realize you are in the garage under Stark Tower and look behind you to see your men watching so you slide off of Lori and get out of the car and pull Lori against you once she gets out of the car. Her eyes go towards the men and she seems to get shy and presses against you and hides her face in your shoulder. 

“They aren’t going to bite Lori. Well, I guess they sometimes do, but they aren’t going to be biting you.” She nods and pulls away from you. 

“Well yo the elevator we go,” Tony says and heads off to the elevator doors. Stephen gestures for you and Lori to follow Tony, so you do while he walks behind you. “Up to the penthouse J,” Tony orders the AI. As the elevator begins to ascend, you can tell the men are checking Lori out. 

You move behind her and slide an arm around her waist. “She’s a good looking one, right boys?” Both nod in response. 

“I was wondering why it took you until the third bar to find a woman,” Stephen remarks. You shrug. 

“Couldn’t find one I wanted,” you reply as you kiss Lori’s neck and slide both hands under her shirt. The elevator sings as it arrives at the penthouse. The four of you exit the elevator and head into the living room. You raise an eyebrow at Tony as the format had changed to a large bed in the middle with a couch on either side, a table with various sex toys and a chair at the foot of the bed. His only response was to shrug. “So before we begin Lori, I want to make sure you really want this and for you to chose a safe word.”

She looks at you and says, “I want this. My safe word is eggplant.” You nod in acknowledgement. You look at your men and they have taken up spots on the couches of either side of the bed and you nod and step up to Lori and pull her against you. 

You pull her hair free of the ponytail, throw the band on the floor, and run both hands through her hair which is soft. You move and sit down in the chair. “Give me a lap dance and strip,” you order Lori. She quickly straddles you and pushes her breasts towards your face and she grinds on you before leaning back and pulling her tank top over her head and throwing it onto the floor. After standing up and turning around she sits on your lap and you move your hands to her stomach and run them up to her breasts while she reaches around and unhooks her bra. 

Once it it off and hits the ground your hands are cupping her breasts while she leans back against you and grinds her ass into you. Her hands find their way to yours and she slides them down her body to the waistband of her jeans before sliding your hands under the waistband and she begins to unbutton them and unzip them while your hands move over her smooth skin. She stands up and you growl at her sudden departure. He smiles coyly at you before slowly inching the jeans down her waist until they are halfway down her ass when she bends over and pulls them down to her ankles. She steps backwards toward you until she is inches in front of you and bends down and places her hands on her ankles. 

It was so inviting that you had to touch so you ran a hand up the back of her leg and then to the cheek before you pull your hand back and spank her. She moans in response so you spank her again. “Now off with the underwear,” you order. She rights herself before turning around and slowly sliding a hand down her stomach and into her underwear to pull them down. They pool at her ankles and she kicks them away. You eyes roam up and down her body to drink in her beauty. 

Nodding to yourself, you stand up and approach her. Once by her, you pull her back flush against your chest and slide a hand between her legs. You slide your fingers over her clit and through her folds until you arrive at her entrance where you slide a finger into her and upon feeling how wet she is, you smirk. “Now aren’t you a whore. You have been enjoying giving me a dance and having two men watching,” you whisper into her ear. Her only response is to groan as you are still fingering her while your thumb runs her clit. You pull you hand out of her and move your fingers to her mouth. “Suck,” you order. Her lips surround your fingers and she sucks on them while sliding her tongue against them. 

Once your fingers are clean, you step away from her. “Now, I want you to undress me,” you tell her. She nods and moves towards you and begins to untie your vest. While she is busy with that you look over to where Tony is sitting. He is rubbing himself through his pants. You lick your lips as you think about how your lips feel on his cock. Turning your head you look over to Stephen you realize he isn’t even bothering with rubbing himself through his pants, but already has his cock out and is stroking himself. The precum on the tip of his cock makes you moan. You want it. You want to suck him off. While thinking about sucking Stephen off, you feel you vest pulled off you, so you focus back on Lori. 

She is now pulling your tank top up, so you hold your arms up so she can get it off. You watch her eyes. As soon as your top is off, her eyes are staring at your breasts. “You’ll get to touch them in time,” you tell her. She nods in response before moving around to your back to undo your bra and throwing it to the ground and returning to in front of you where she begins to undo your leather pants. The button and zipper undo easily, but she quickly realizes that she is going to have to work in getting them down so she slides her hands down your hips and under the leather to move them down your body. She finishes and is kneeling in front of you.

“Stay kneeling,” you order. She does so while reaching up to begin to pull down your underwear. They pool at your ankles on top of the leather pants. “Follow me.” You walk back to the chair and sit down. Once you have sat down, you put one leg over the arm so that your cunt is on display. “On your knees. Eat me out and finger me.” Lori moves into position. 

She begins with the tip of her tongue on your clit where she slowly circles it while she slides one finger into you. She continues like this for awhile where she is pumping a finger in and out of your cunt before she slides in a second. Once the second finger goes in, she uses the flat of her tongue on your clit instead of the tip. Suddenly the two fingers are removed and her tongue is in your entrance while her fingers play with your clit. “Stop,” you order. “Lay down on your back on the bed.” Quickly she obeys. 

You walk over to the sex toys and locate a strap on dildo. You are going to fuck her into oblivion and make her scream your name. As you think about this, you begin to gain a greater understanding of why your men enjoy this so much. You quickly strap the dildo on and move to the bed. Once on the bed, you straddle Lori’s face. “I’m going to ride your face. I expect you to tongue fuck me until I cum all over that pretty little face of yours.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lori says. You feel her tongue slip into your cunt as you begin to grind against her face to get friction on your clit. Your clit hits her nose and you grind directly into it while you move your hands up to play with your nipples while leaning your head back in pleasure. 

“Fuck,” you hear from your right. Your eyes meet Tony’s. His pupils are wider than you have ever seen them and you look down at his cock and see that it looks painfully hard. Idly you wonder how many times your men are going to cum tonight. You look over to Stephen to see he is in the same state. You smirk to yourself. Ironman and the Sorcerer Supreme are like putty in your hands. You control their pleasure, even though you are the submissive. 

Your orgasm is building up, so you focus back on Lori, who is obediently still tongue fucking you as you grind harder on her. “Use your fingers to fuck me and lick my clit,” you order her. She quickly adjusts and her fingers penetrate you while she laps at your clit. You continue to grind into her face and she matches her finger thrusts to your rhythm until you gasp as you know you are close. Putting your hands on the headboard, you lean forward to gain more strength behind your grinding. This continues for a few more minutes until your orgasm is at the brink, so you speed up until you feel yourself climax all over her face. You keep riding your orgasm out and Lori keeps finger fucking you until you halt your movements. 

Rolling off her, you move to her left and look down at her while panting. Her face is covered in your fluids and she looks so deliciously hot. “Between my legs. Suck the dildo,” you tell her without giving her much time to recover. She begins to go up and down on the dildo as you thread your hands through her hair in preparation to throat fuck her with the strap on. 

“Relax your throat,” you order as you push your hips forward to slide the dildo down her throat. Her throat relaxes as you slide the dildo all the way in and then pull it back out. For the next thrust you make it harder and faster. With each thrust you gain momentum and speed. After a few more thrusts you thrust deep into her throat and hold it there. The noises Lori is making sound wonderful to your ears. You pull out and Lori places her forehead on your hip and is gasping for air. “Good job whore. You did well.” Lori looks up at you. “Tell me what you want.”

“You,” she responds. You gesture your hand to have to continue. Her eyes slide to the strap on. “I want that,” At this she gestures to the dildo, “inside me. Please.”

“Beg,” is your only response. 

“Ma’am,” she begins, “I need you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me with that strap on until I’m screaming your name and begging for release. Please. Please.” At the second please Lori trails off and looks at you with begging eyes. 

“Very well. On your hands and knees,” you order. She scrambles to take her position. You line up behind her and land a resounding smack on her ass. She gasps. You smack the other cheek and receive another gasp followed by a throaty moan. You slip a finger inside her to make sure she is wet. And dear god she is. “You are so wet for me. So ready to offer your body up to me.” After bringing your finger to your face, you lick off Lori’s juices. 

Grasping the base of the strap on you begin to guide it towards her soaked cunt. You slide the tip over her clit before roughly entering her. She cries out and as you pull out and slam back into her the cries turn to moans. The pace you set is brutal. As you thrust in you pull her hips towards you to maximize the power behind the thrust. Lori squirms beneath you and you can hear her panting and moaning. 

The thrusts don’t slow down as you keep up the pace. After ten minutes at this pace you reach one hand around to begin playing with her clit. She begins to talk incoherently as you slam into her and play with her nub. The only word you can understand is ‘cum.’

“Are you close to coming whore?” She can only nod as you slam into her and stay there. “Cum for me,” you say as the dildo is deep within her and you roughly press her clit. 

“(Y/N)!” She screams. You pull back out of her and slam back in a few times to ride her orgasm out while you keep circling her clit. She slumps down to the bed and pants. She looks so throughly fucked. You smack both of her ass cheeks again and lay down on the bed next to her before looking at Tony and Stephen. 

Tony’s hand is coated in his cum and he is panting while staring straight at you. Stephen hasn’t cum yet. You growl. “You need help there Strange?” You ask. He smirks at you. 

“Are you offering your assistance (y/n)?” He asks. 

You make a production of thinking about it and humming loudly. “I suppose,” you finally say. 

“Then get your ass over here,” Stephen orders. You roll off the bed and walk over to him. He stands up and removes the strap on harness and throws it on the floor. You raise an eyebrow at him. “I want your cunt. So that’s what I’m using,” is all he says. He roughly pushes you down onto the couch and slides between your legs and is in your cunt before you can even say anything. His lips claim your seconds after and his hands shove your hands above your head where he pins your wrists in one of his hands while the other strokes up and down your body. 

His pace is hard and fast as he needs release. There is no gentleness after he watched you fuck Lori as his sex drive wouldn’t allow it. “You feel fantastic my little slut. Yes, you just made her submit to you, but you will always submit to me,” he says as he punctuates each word after but with a thrust into you. 

“Yes Sir,” you respond after he breaks the kiss. 

“I’m close and I want you to cum when I do. Understood?” He asks. You nod so he moves his down to your clit where he circles the nub while his orgasm builds. His thrusts slightly falter and you know by now that means he will be cumming in you within moments. As soon as you think this he pushes down on your clit hard and buries himself as deep inside you as possible and he releases his cum into you then rides out your orgasm. You collapse into the pillows on the couch and Stephen captures your lips in a gentler kiss than before. 

“You always make my body sing,” you remark to him. His only response is to chuckle and smirk at you. You look over at Lori and see she has watched this whole exchange. “Off ya get,” you tell Stephen who then leans back so you can get up. “You alright there Lori?” You ask her. 

“Yeah. Just mind blowing is all,” she says. 

“Good to hear.” You begin to pick up both of your clothes. Once you locate hers you toss them onto the bed. Stephen’s cum is dripping out of you as you do this, but quite frankly you don’t care. Lori begins to get dressed. “Hey J can you order a cab for Lori?” 

“Of course Mx. (L/N),” Jarvis responds. You get dressed alongside Lori as Tony walks up to you and leans down and kisses you. 

“I appreciate the show,” he tells you. He turns to Lori and pulls a card out of seemingly nowhere. “This is (y/n)’s number. Call her if you would be up for fun in the future.” You roll you eyes at Tony giving someone your card. Lori and you are now dressed and Lori takes the card. 

“I will Mr. Stark,” she responds. 

“The taxi is now outside,” Jarvis informs the room. You nod. 

“I’ll walk you down Lori,” you tell her. The two of you make your way to the elevator and as you arrive it dings open. You follow Lori inside. As the doors close you lightly push her against the wall and kiss her roughly. “Like Tony said. Call me if you want some fun,” you tell her after breaking the kiss. 

She pulls your lips back down to hers then breaks the kiss as the elevator alerts you two to your arrival downstairs. “I will. Rest assured of that,” she says. You smirk as you walk her to the door of the taxi. 

“Sounds like a plan. Have a good night,” you tell her as you close the door and wave goodbye. You venture back up to the penthouse while stretching your muscles. The elevator digs and you enter the living room to your men. “You both enjoyed it, I assume,” you remark. Both men respond with a yes. You kiss Tony and then Stephen. “I’m going to shower and head to bed,” you tell them. 

“Want some company?” Tony asks. You laugh. 

“Sure. Stephen you coming too?” Stephen nods and follows Tony and you toward the bathroom.


	11. Thank you Sir

You walk into office at the Avengers tower after a long interview for an article and put your bag down and groan and run your hands through your hair. Looking to relieve your achy back you lean backwards to see if that will help. It did somewhat and you begin to walk through the penthouse towards the bedroom. 

Once you arrived you spot a package on the bed with you name on it. Curious, you open the top of the package and once your eyes see what is inside you take a quick breath. Tony knows this is one of your biggest fantasies and you are thrilled he is willing to participate in it. Inside the box is a short pleated plaid skirt and a white button down shirt. You remove the items to see a set of red lacy lingerie. Scoffing, you roll your eyes and mutter, “of course Tony would pick Ironman red,” to yourself. 

Underneath the lingerie is a pair of red fishnet thigh highs with a garter belt that is also red. Tony is obviously going all in on Ironman red. On the bottom of the package lies a matching plaid tie and a pair of black Mary Jane heels. 

There is a note on the bottom that reads, ‘Put this on and come find me in my office. Love, Tony’. Your cunt is already starting to get wet in anticipation of what is to come so you quickly strip out of your clothes and take a quick shower. After returning to the bedroom after drying off you put on the red set of lingerie then the garter with the fishnets. Picking up the skirt, you notice that it will barely cover your ass if it does at all. After putting it on, you discover it doesn’t cover you completely. Tony is clearly going for the sluttiest school girl clothing he can find, but you are completely okay with that. 

The next thing to go on it the white button down that is incredibly tight and you can’t button the buttons above your breasts so you have to leave them undone. Your bra can be seen through the shirt and from the unbuttoned part of the shirt. When you put the tie on it falls between your breasts before coming to a stop just below them. 

You look in the mirror and think ‘holy shit Tony knows how to dress me for this!’ All your clothing is now in place, so you begin the journey to Tony’s office. Your lower lips are already covered in your juices and you know you are ready enough that Tony could just slam you against the wall and take you from behind as soon as you walk into his office. 

You arrive at the closed door and knock. You hear Tony’s voice call out “Enter!” So you do and you close the door behind you and immediately settle into the role play. 

“You asked me to come see you in your office Professor Stark?” You begin. He looks up from his desk and runs his eyes hungrily over you. 

“I did. Please sit down Ms. (l/n).” You move to sit down on the chair across from him. “I have noticed that your attention in class has significantly decreased in the recent months and that your work,” here he holds up a paper with a red ‘F’ on if, “has been vastly below what I know you of which you are capable. You are dangerously close to failing.”

At this your eyes widen. “Sir, please. I’ll do anything. I know my focus has been bad and my work has gotten worse. There is just one thing that continues to distract me whenever I try to pay attention or do the work,” you reply. 

Tony arches an eyebrow and says, “and what is distracting you so much? A new partner? I don’t want to see you throw your future away for some idiotic college freshman.”

“No Sir,” you quickly reply. “I don’t have a partner. I guess you would call it a crush is distracting me.” At this you look down at the floor and blush. 

“A crush Ms. (l/n)? There is not a single attractive male in this class.”

“There is one Sir.”

“And pray tell who is it?” At this inquiry your eyes flip up to his and the blush spreads further across your face. How can you tell it that the crush is in him? Directly, yes that is the best way you tell yourself. 

“You Sir. You.” At this your eyes return to the ground and you sit in the silence. 

Tony is milking this silence as long as he can to draw out the anticipation. You both know he’s going to fuck you during this role play. It’s only a matter of when. 

“Ms. (l/n), that is inappropriate. I am your professor,” at this Tony sighs. “How long has this been going on?”

“Since I first saw you. I enrolled in your class simply because you taught it.”

“You are not the first student to develop a crush on me. Normally I tell them to stop and if they don’t I punish them.”

“How Sir?” You inquire quietly. 

“Are you telling me that you won’t leave me alone?” Tony shoots back. 

“No Professor, I won’t. I feel drawn to you in so many ways. Until I know if there is chemistry the crush won’t go away.”

At this, Tony sighs and leans back in his chair with his hands behind his head. You look up and admire how his button down fits against his body and your breath begins to speed up and your pupils dilate without you noticing. 

“Most don’t have enough courage to be as straightforward as you are,” Tony remarks. 

“What’s the punishment professor?” You ask. 

At this his eyes lock with yours and he notices your arousal. “Spanking,” he replies. Your breath catches in your throat and you swallow. “For some reason I don’t think that’ll work for you.” Tony smirked. “So we will have to find another way. I have an idea though.”

“What’s that Professor?”

“Well, you seem to be one that could easily be motivated in a way with sexual rewards.” Your breath hitches. 

“What do you mean?”

“Today I will show you your reward if you start paying attention and get your grade up. If you do well enough I may even award some extra credit.”

“So you reward me when I do what you tell me to do?”

“Yes, Ms. (l/n). A reward that I wager you’ll want.”

“And what reward is that?” You ask quietly. 

“Me fucking that tight little cunt of yours. Sucking me off. A proper spanking.” You begin to inhale short breaths. It is exactly what you want. “So I’ll fuck you right now so you know your reward. Then each class you pay attention in and each homework assignment you do better on, I will expand your sexual horizons. Are you a virgin Ms. (l/n)?”

“No Sir. I’ve had sex a couple of times, but found no pleasure in it.”

“Well, this will be pleasurable. If it’s not it’s not a proper reward. Do you agree to the terms?” You nod your head. “Use your words. I need clear and concise consent.”

“Yes Sir. I agree to your terms.” Tony nods his head before standing up and coming around the desk. 

“Do you have a safeword?”

“What’s a safeword Sir?”

“It’s a word that if you say it I will immediately stop what I am doing and we will assess where we are at and if it needs to stop.”

“Oh, ummm, no. Can it be any word?” He nods yes. “I suppose it needs to be one that I wouldn’t say in sex. What about pineapple?”

“That is acceptable. Now let’s begin. Stand up in the middle of the room.” You quickly stand and move to the middle of the office. Tony moves and circles you with hunger in his eyes. He palms his cock through his pants as he looks at your Ironman red bra, panties, fishnets, and garter. “Bend over. Hands on your ankles and spread your legs apart.”

You do as your told. Tony continues to circle you while palming himself. He comes up behind you and flips your skirt up to examine your ass. Gently he caresses your right cheek before pulling his hand back and soundly spanking you. You cry out, but know you are getting wetter. 

“Each time I spank you you will count it out and say thank you Sir. Understood?”

“Yes Sir. One. Thank you Professor.” His hand comes down on your left cheek. “Two. Thank you Professor Stark.” This continues for a few minutes until you are heavily panting and the 20th spank comes. 

“You handled that very well. Let’s see how you responded.” Without warning he plunged a finger into your cunt and pulled it out. “Looks like I was right that spanking wouldn’t deter you. You are soaked. Stand up and turn around. You do as you’re told and Tony comes and presses his body against yours. He pulls your hand and places it on his cock. “Do you still want this?”

“Yes.” He nods his head. 

“Follow me.” He walks back to his desk and points at it. “Sit.” You do as you are told and he places himself between your legs before tracing his fingers down your neck and to your breasts before ripping your shirt open. Buttons fall to the ground while he stares at your breasts. “I’m fucking you bareback and cumming in you. Understood?”

“Yes Sir.” He pulls the bra down to reveal your breasts before roughly pushing you to lay on your back. Reaching down he flips your skirt up before backing away to look at your. 

“I rather like this view. I hope I get to reward you often.” 

“Sir please. Please. I need you,” you beg. 

“Very well.” He unzips his pants and pulls out his throbbing cock before quickly moving to you and slamming into you without any delay and sets a rough and fast pace. There are no hesitation in his thrusts. All you can do is squirm under him and moan loudly. “If you are this vocal I’m going to need to gag you in the future,” Tony pants out before loosening your tie and shoving it in your mouth to make you quieter. 

Tony reaches down and flicks your clit which causes you to buck up and meet his thrusts. He leans down to your ear and you feel his hot breaths. “Now. I’m close to cumming. And you are going to cum around my cock. So touch yourself and cum when you are there. Do it quickly.” You do as you are told while Tony continues to fuck you. 

Quickly you bring yourself to the brink and force yourself into your orgasm and your walls squeeze around Tony as he pounds in and out of you to ride you out before he slams into you a last time and stays there while he fills you with him cum. He collapses on top of you and you both stay there and pant for awhile. 

Slowly Tony moves off you and pulls you up to him and softly kisses you. “Love ya babe,” he tells you. 

“Love you too Tony.”

“Now let’s go get you washed up.” You knew there would be another round of sex in the shower so you nodded your head before slipping your hand into Tony’s and in comfortable silence making way toward the bathroom. You could feel his cum dripping out of you and down your leg, but you give zero fucks. 

The two of you make it into the living room before the silence is broken by a scream. Tony pushes you behind him to protect you. You pop your head around Tony and see Captain America standing there looking scandalized. You giggle and place your hand back in Tony’s before dragging him along to the bedroom with your shirt ripped open and Tony’s cum dripping down your leg in front of Steve Rogers.


End file.
